The demand for compact-sized surveillance cameras in offices and inside train stations is increasing. Until now, low-pixel cameras have been common, so that lenses that are adopted for low pixelization, such as VGA, etc., and a half angle-of-view of approximately 60 degrees at the short focal length extremity have become predominant.